RIBs, rigid inflatable hulls and conventional boats exist in different configurations and are used for recreation, military and search and rescue missions and include outboard motors attached to a transom.
Outboard motors for RIBs and other boats are typically powered by gasoline, kerosene-type jet fuels, diesel, and biodiesels. The latest development in outboard motor technology includes a total electric outboard motor.
Marine battery systems provide power for outboard motors, as well as for other electric powered accessories, including GPS, radar, and radio systems. Marine batteries are typically heavy and bulky, and the number of battery cells required to power the new totally electric outboard motors makes placement of the batteries in the boat critical so as not to place the weight in one area of the boat.